Reform
by Bagration
Summary: Team CRDL recently have gotten infamous in their stay at Beacon. Discrimination, foolishness and humiliation has made the Winchester Family Heads act out accordingly.
Prologue

"Even the greatest of men can turn cruel and the worst of men become kind."

* * *

In the Kingdom of Vale, the people regard it as a country with diverse beginnings. The history of the nation was long and rich, with more stories being made each day. Particularly, one very intriguing story would be the story of the Arcs and the Winchesters.

In the beginning of the birth of the Kingdoms were the Arc Family and Winchester Family. These two houses had formed the foundation of the ruling class at the time, and only the king would surpass their power. It was because of their war heroes that these two families were so popular. It was Julius Arc who established Vale's power in the region, his campaigns across the land had allowed the kingdom to flourish greatly; later on, Augustus Winchester continued the man's legacy furthering both houses' power; using the Faunus' dream for equality, he had created an army capable of pushing the Grimm further from them. Though afterwards, rivalries began to form between the two houses and a great cessation of cooperation of the two had shown when the Arc Head, Marius Arc showed disdain for the continued use of Faunus as slaves. There were no more enemies for the Arcs and Winchesters to fight outside the borders of the kingdom, so the make-shift alliance had fallen out. The Great War had led to another war, a less bloody war.

The Winchesters wanted to protect themselves from those they perceived as threats. Paranoia had engulfed them, so they went to build a fortress that could not only protect them but become a beacon of hope for all men and women; they had sought to create a wonder of the world, and they did not disappoint in their endeavors. It was a testament to their power. It was made with the strongest materials. It was guarded by the most skilled men in the Winchester arsenal. It is a place where all **HUMANS** are equal. Château de l'égalité.

The fortress structure stood tall and proud. The main building composed of one large structure that was connected to four towers. Surrounding all of this, was a wall higher than any that had been built before. The roof had all sorts of intricate designs and statues of the Winchester's family symbol - the Phoenix - were shown for all to see.

To the Winchesters this was their symbol of true strength, their adamant traditions. Believing it to stand the tests of time and stand it did. Even now the walls show no sign of crumbling as a bullhead began its descent inside the castle.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda had exited the bullhead, and took a second to breathe the fresh air. While Ozpin looked like his usual self, Glynda had a face of awe for a split second before returning to her habitual stern look.

"First time here, Glynda?" The Headmaster asked his subordinate.

"Yes, sir... the Winchesters definitely love being old-fashioned." Glynda remarked, looking around at the vicinity.

"Perhaps, or maybe they take pride in preserving their culture." Ozpin replied to the woman's thoughts.

They were walking to the main door of the castle when they were stopped by a group of men. Said men had their swords at the ready.

"State your name, sir." One guard had spoken out, his tone still polite.

Ozpin took a second to stare at the man and the other 5 behind him. They all wore uniforms. The uniform consisted of cuirasses, underneath it were long-sleeved clothes and helmets. The helmet was made of polished steel with brass comb, a black mane, a black cow-hide turban, black visor edged with brass, a red plume in a small brass socket on the left side, and brass chin scales. The officer, he noted due to his added intricate designs, in front of him had white plumes and gilded brass. The cuirass had front and back plates made of polished steel and had leather straps with brass scales, brass studs and fittings and the cuirass lining was edged with white in all regiments. The men were armed with a straight-bladed cavalry sword, carbine and a pistol.

"My name is Ozpin. Tell Henry, with respect, that I bring news concerning his son, Cardin Winchester."

Upon hearing the boy's name, one of the men watching them pulled out his scroll and reported his findings. After that, he walked to the commander of the guards and spoke words that Ozpin failed to hear. The officer then turned back to Ozpin.

"Welcome, Headmaster Ozpin, to Château de l'égalité. Master Henry is waiting for you." The guard said.

"Splendid. I shall not keep them waiting." Ozpin told the officer; satisfied with the visitor's answer the guard signaled the two to follow him and his men. The two teachers followed, soon after.

* * *

The walk was long and they arrived at their destination, it had seemed for Glynda. Glynda wasn't really a kind teacher, but she was a patient one. She had handled more misfits and clowns than she could remember in the last 10 years and with those years she learned some tricks of the trade. Having handled the young student and observed him, she had thought the negative traits of the boy had stemmed from his family roots. She had only heard of the Winchesters through rumours that the entire family were racists and bigots. But after meeting the owner of the house, she was certainly sure they just hated everyone.

"Hands in the air!" The escort turned enemy said, with his saber drawn out. If Glynda were to react now she could easily incapacitate the man but she took note that the 5 soldiers that were escorting them also had their weapons drawn at them, one pointed directly at her hand.

Another second passed and 10 more soldiers from the balcony - of the room they had entered - arrived with the same rifles, pistols and sabers the original force had. This time however they had more armor fit into them and the looks they had were the faces of men ready to die.

Three seconds passed and Ozpin still did not do anything. His hand was on his cane as if completely deaf from the world around him. Then 3 more men from both doors at the sides of the room entered. Like the ones that preceded them, they wore similar uniforms with, again, more armor. This time the armor not only for the torso and forearms but this time nearly the entire body.

Another second passed and the lead guard spoke once more. "Give us your weapons." He reached out his hand to the secretary while two other men walked up to Ozpin to grab his cane. Glynda had wanted to resist but Ozpin had signaled her not to agitate them. His face read 'let things flow.' With that, Glynda surrendered her wand in parallel to Ozpin's actions.

Once the men had taken their weapons, they brought the two to a large room. In that room there was a table, filled with a variety of food. Glynda was confused with their actions. Where they held hostage by a mad man? Why had Ozpin agreed to this? Her questions were soon to be answered by the arrival of a man in the room.

He was tall but not tall like Ozpin or James she had noted, the man was roughly 6'5 in height. And unlike all the guards in the room, who had armor and weapons, the man was simply wearing formal wear. His body was fit but not broad or large. His hair was neatly combed along with trimmed his beard that screamed 'aristocrat.' In fact, Glynda would've mistaken him for one if it weren't from one feature: His eyes. Those blue orbs appeared to carry the soul of a huge amount of Aura. She could feel the Aura of the man pulsing through the halls like a mini earthquake. It had ceased tho when the man looked at her then Ozpin, then back at her then at Ozpin.

"Oh... Ironwood isn't with you? And I prepared all the Mistrali cuisine for him to force feed himself on." The man spoke in a tone Glynda would shockingly rate normal. His face had turned from a clean slate to a face of worry then embarrassment. The soldiers surrounding them then left at the signal of the man with the blue eyes.

"It would seem that way Henry, I know how you have disagreements with the General including preference of food so I left him at the academy." Ozpin replied calmly, as if anticipating all of this.

"Huh-what?" Was all the reaction Glynda made to which the owner of the castle answered.

"I am truly sorry for this... misunderstanding. I had thought the Atlesian would come with you. Oh, yes um." Henry walked to Ozpin's secretary. "I am Henry Winchester, head of the Winchester Estates. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He let out his hand to which Glynda slowly latched onto.

"Now... what news do you bring about my son?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying out a Team CRDL redemption fic with the parent not being a douch... They're still racist, either due to principles or tradition, though but less radical about it.**


End file.
